


Always Lovin You

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: The Life With Robert Small [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Year Later, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: This story is gonna be based around If Cody Took Roberts Good Route..Cody Vince, a father of an amazing Young Women, made the decision to move to Maple bay a year ago. During that time.. He has fallen shamelessly in love with a man that goes by Robert Small or Bobert to him.While the two do love each other.. Robert needed his time to fix himself.. Resulting in them being just friends.But it has been a year and while Robert still needs help.. Cody always, always gives his support to the man he fell so hard in love with. These two love Birds will have their ups and downs.. They will struggle with much in their relationship. But while this happens.. Things brew in the background.. Things that could cause this Relationship to end.Will these two Love Birds Crash and burn? Or will they give into their feelings and let a wonderful relationship blossom?......
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: The Life With Robert Small [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652038





	Always Lovin You

Hey everyone!! This is my first Fanfiction of the two. I love every second of the Relationship that you have with Robert and couldn't stop myself from throwing all that I have at this.. I know I know. It likely will not be on point with personality for Robert, but I am hoping once I get the hang of this.. I will return to this Fic and fix it up. I have many ideas for this Fic.. Some you guys will love.. Some you guys probably are gonna hate (I am so sorry in advance!!) And some that will make you cry.. I hope you guys enjoy this Story and I hope to hear what you think..

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy what I have cooked up.. I have alot that Is gonna be happening and I'm gonna be warning you all now and in future chapters.. This Fic is not gonna be pretty at some points. Its gonna get ugly at certain Chapters and I feel like shit for even thinking of it. But I know it makes for a great story.. And it makes it feel more relatable and or realistic. 
> 
> I love these two and there is nothing I wouldnt do to not write these two Love Birds.


End file.
